This invention pertains to a railing fastener for a drawer according to the characterizing concepts of the independent patent claims.
A simple type of the railing fastener is made known by the registered patent DE 29507322. This fastener consists of a bracing (7), which is anchored in the drawer's front panel. Furthermore, an adjustment component, which is fastened to the railing pipe, is provided. The adjustment component, which can be inserted into the bracing, allows a longitudinal adjustment of the railing.
A further development is made known by the registered patent DE 295 18 690. Here an expansion dowel, anchored in the cabinet/furniture fitting by means of a suitable expansion component, is located in the drawer's front panel. By inserting the expansion component and tilting the whole fastening system, the expansion component is moved axially in the expansion dowel so that the dowel expands and anchors firmly in the front panel.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,450 makes known a fastening system for fastening a railing with a drawer back wall so that the railing's end is connected with a fastening component. A corresponding fastening component in the drawer back wall has an open slot aperture in which the fastening component can be hanged. Furthermore, the fastening component has a catch hook, which engages behind an edge of the backside of the component and, thus, secures the connection.
The object of the present invention is based on the task of further developing and improving a drawer's railing fastener with regard to the ease of assembly, space required and the fastener's assembly and load capacity.